Unexpected Visitor
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a one shot and it's set after the episode "A desperate man" in season 9 . Tony visits Ziva after the case. Will they finally find each other?


**This is a one-shot and it's set in season 9 after the episode "A desperate man". Tony comes to Ziva's apartment and things go on from there. This is my first one-shot and I hope you'll like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**And I'm sorry for any mistakes I made…I hope you won't hold that against me.**

* * *

Unexpected Visitor

Ziva sits on her sofa, crying. She trusted a man and he hurt her, again. Ray killed an innocent woman and lied to her. Actually she's a bit glad that he's gone. It was a good time when he was there, but most of the time he was in different countries. He didn't know much about her. She hasn't really trusted him. He didn't know about her family and she couldn't talk to him like she can talk with Tony.

_Yeah…Tony_…, she thinks to herself. He is the only man in her life, she trusts deeply and who hasn't left her. She trusts nobody the way she trusts Tony. Not even Gibbs. She would die for him and she knows he would die for her. She cares for him…more than a friend and partner should, but she's sure Tony doesn't feel the same way. Ray proposed to her and it didn't seem like it disturbed him. In the contrary it seems like he was happy for her. But maybe he just wanted her to be happy even if it's not with him. She doesn't know that…she knows nothing anymore…_Should she tell him? How would he react? What would be about their friendship? Gibbs? Rule number 12?_

She's lost in her thoughts, so she doesn't recognise the knock on the door at first. The knock rings out again and this time Ziva hears it. Quickly she wipes her tears away and walks towards her front door. As she opens the door she really doesn't expect him. The man she loves, stands in her door frame and she looks like hell. "Hey!", she says surprised. "Hey", he says back and immediately knows she cried. Their eyes locked and both let down their masks. Tony sees hurt and anger on her face. But there is something more that confuses him. Love. It's not clearly, but it's there.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and Ziva opens the door, gesturing Tony to come in. He pushes past her and enters the small hall. He never saw Ziva's apartment and looks around. It fits perfectly to her. The walls are brown just like her eyes and everything was tidy. The furniture is modern, but homely. There's not much decoration, just a few pictures on the wall. On one is she as a child with her father and her sister. The other picture is one of the whole team…Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee and him. She is standing between him and Gibbs and he has put an arm around her. They all seem happy. It was taken at the last Thanksgiving dinner. And then there was a photo of just him and Ziva. He looks at her and she smiles happily in the camera. He didn't know she kept that.

Ziva let him look around in her apartment for a while and then asks: "Why are you here, Tony?" He turns around and looks at her. He could see she is blaming herself, for the death of the woman, so he says: "I want to look how you're doing…" "I'm fine.", she answers quickly, but they both know it's a lie. "No, you're not. I know you're blaming yourself, for what Ray did." She looks with wide eyes at him and he can see the tears arise in her eyes, so he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He steps closer to her and pulls her into his arms. She immediately puts her arms around his body and her tears begin to roll down. He stands there his arms around her back, pressing her to his body and his hands draw circles on her back. He lets her cry and after a few minutes she clams down. "It's not your fault Ziva. He doesn't deserve you…and you deserve better than him.", he says softly, trying to make her feel better. "I know Tony…", she says as softly as he.

She backs off a little, so that she can look him in the eyes. Her hands resting on his chest and his hands are still resting on her back. "Thank you", she says in a low voice, afraid to speak. His eyes still locked with hers, he wipes a single tear with his thumb away. "Always…", he answers and they keep standing there for a short while, which seems like eternity.

Suddenly Tony's head comes a little closer and she feels his lip on hers. Instantly she kisses him back. His lips are soft and he tastes a little bit like chocolate. They both have they eyes closed and soon his tongue begs for entrance to her mouth. She opens her mouth a gap and his tongue slips in. The kiss is soft, but at the same time passionate. Every emotion and everything that was left unsaid is put in that kiss.

Eventually they have to pull back in need for air and she leans her forehead against his. After a few deep breathless trains he says softly: "I love you, Ziva David…and I cannot live without you." He repeats the word, he said almost two hears ago in Somalia. A big smile appears on her face and she says: "I love you too Anthony Dinozzo and I cannot live without either."

_The end_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to know what I can do better ****:)**

** - Melina**


End file.
